


Как прежде и навсегда

by Olivin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рейнальд всегда знает, что Роббу нужно. Знает, когда Робб приходит за военным советом, а когда просто поговорить. Знает, когда нужно молчать, а когда действовать. Знает, когда Роббу нужен друг, а когда – любовник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как прежде и навсегда

_Только с Вестерлингами Робб способен смеяться как тогда, когда был мальчиком. Для других он Король Севера, и голова его клонится под тяжестью короны, даже когда её на нём нет.  
(Кейтилин, «Буря мечей»)_

Немой упрёк в глазах матери преследует Робба. Она разговаривает с ним благожелательно, старается помочь советом, но нет-нет, а промелькнёт упрёк. В том, что не послушал её и не поменял сестёр на Джейме Ланнистера. В том, что доверился Теону и погубил братьев. В том, что он никчёмный король. Роббу, конечно, мерещится: мать вряд ли когда-либо думала о нём столь плохо. Но легче от этого не становится: мать напоминает ему о том, что было, и о том, что осталось сейчас. И ещё этот воображаемый упрёк. Поэтому Робб всё чаще и чаще избегает её, стараясь скрыться от самого себя.

Обычно он идёт к Жиенне. Та всегда рада ему, всегда ждёт. И Роббу до сих пор доставляет удовольствие мысль о том, что у него есть жена и своя собственная семья. Такой маленький уголок мира посреди обрушившегося хаоса. А ещё Роббу очень хочется ребёнка…

Но сегодня к Жиенне нельзя. Потому что он будет молчать, хмуриться и лишь больше расстраивать её, заставлять волноваться. Сегодня ему нужна не женская забота, а отец, брат или друг. Но отец его мёртв, единственный оставшийся брат – далеко-далеко на Севере, а друг детства предал его. 

Робб встаёт и отправляется к Рейнальду. 

Когда Робб заходит, Рейнальд улыбается и что-то напевает себе под нос. Но спустя мгновенье улыбка сходит с его лица, и он присаживается на кровать рядом с Роббом. Они молчат. 

Единственный человек, с которым Роббу было уютно молчать до этого, – Джон. Теон был старше него, и молчать с ним казалось постыдным. Робб считал, что тогда Теон подумает, будто он настолько мал, что с ним не о чем поговорить. Впрочем, как потом понял Робб, Теон не нуждался в собеседнике, только в слушателе. Чтобы хвастаться. Своей жизнью на Железных островах, тем, сколько воробьёв он сегодня сбил из лука и сколько шлюх перетрахал за последнюю неделю. Теону всегда было чем похвастаться, поэтому он постоянно говорил, и они никогда не молчали. Другое дело – Джон.

Их молчание всегда казалось Роббу моментом зарождения новой тайны. Вроде той, когда они перепутали все нитки в швейной корзинке Сансы, а потом сбежали на целый день в лес. Тогда им впервые досталось от отца: не за Сансу, а за то, что ушли, никого не предупредив. Или той тайны, когда они вместе учились целоваться. У Теона для этого были шлюхи, но ни Робб, ни Джон никогда с ним к шлюхам не ходили. Для них это выглядело мерзко. Гораздо правильнее тогда казалось учиться друг у друга, познавать друг с другом собственные тела, дарить друг другу первые ласки. У них никогда не заходило дальше «взаимопомощи», как называл это Джон. Иногда Робб ловил себя на мысли, что ему хочется большего, но Джона, казалось, всё устраивало и так, поэтому Робб сдерживался и задвигал непристойные мысли подальше. А потом Джон уехал…

Сильные руки опускаются ему на плечи, и Робб подаётся назад, подставляясь под них и расслабляясь.

Рейнальд всегда знает, что Роббу нужно. Знает, когда Робб приходит за военным советом, а когда - просто поговорить. Знает, когда нужно молчать, а когда действовать. Знает, когда Роббу нужен друг, а когда – любовник.

Вот и сейчас дружеский массаж после долгого трудного дня превращается во всё более и более откровенные ласки. Руки Рейнальда уже не на плечах, а, как кажется Роббу, везде: гладят спину, обводят пупок, ласкают соски. В другой день Робб возмутился бы такой бесцеремонности, но не сегодня: он уже поругался с матерью, определился со свадьбой Эдмара и исполнил все свои королевские обязанности. На сегодня хватит волнений и забот. Поэтому он не возражает, когда с него стягивают рубаху, покрывая спину поцелуями. Не возражает, когда мягко толкают на кровать, а потом долго целуют, попутно расшнуровывая бриджи. Когда же его член оказывается во рту Рейнальда, все связные мысли покидают Робба. Он лишь может негромко постанывать и толкаться навстречу дразнящему рту. Кажется, что, пожелай Рейнальд его взять сейчас, как девку, Робб бы не сопротивлялся. Но тот лишь лижет и целует его бёдра, время от времени проводя рукой по члену и вырывая у Робба очередной стон. Рейнальд ещё одет, а глаза его смеются, и Робб с томительным возбуждением пытается понять, что тот задумал. А Рейнальд будто издевается над ним: окончательно забывает про возбуждение Робба и только гладит и целует его тело. А когда Робб в болезненном нетерпении рукой толкает голову Рейнальда ниже, тот лишь качает головой и тянется за поцелуем, вжимаясь шероховатой одеждой в обнажённое тело. 

Робба ведёт. У Робба никогда ещё не было ничего подобного. Раньше всё было быстро, просто и понятно. А теперь мысли окончательно спутались, и Роббу лишь хочется, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Или не кончалось вообще.

Рейнальд отрывается от его губ, улыбается, а потом наконец-то начинает раздеваться. Медленно. Дразнясь. Робб следит за ним помутнённым взглядом, оглаживает бока, сжимает обнажённый зад. Робб хочет, как обычно, перевернуть Рейнальда на спину, подмять под себя, но тот опять качает головой и укладывает Робба обратно на кровать. 

Робб нервничает. Ещё минуту назад он бы мог спокойно отдаться, но сейчас возбуждение поутихло, и всё происходящее вдруг начинает казаться неправильным. Пока губы Рейнальда вновь не оказываются на его члене. А потом на члене оказывается и сам Рейнальд.

Робб, не сдержавшись, громко охает. Такое у него было только один раз в жизни. Когда он, выздоравливая, валялся в замке Вестерлингов, и Жиенна пришла его утешить. Позже она стеснялась даже раздеваться перед ним и лишь стыдливо раздвигала ноги в темноте. А сейчас Рейнальд сидит на нём, голый, при свете десятка свечей, и ничуть не стесняется. И даже улыбается, равномерно покачиваясь и заставляя Робба со стоном откинуться на подушки. Закрыть глаза Робб не может. И, честно говоря, не хочет. Ему нравится смотреть. На то, как Рейнальд плавно движется вверх-вниз. На то, как он в такт движениям ласкает себя. Но когда он начинает двигаться резче и быстрее, Робб уже смотрит, но не видит ничего. Всё его существо сосредотачивается на запретном удовольствии, расползающемся по телу и дурманящем разум. Робб на грани. И когда Рейнальд делает последние пару толчков, а потом резко сжимается, Робб изливается в него. Тот без сил падает на Робба, и они ещё некоторое время лежат так друг на друге, ловя последние мгновенья удовольствия.

Позже, когда семя смыто с их тел, Робб впервые не уходит к себе, а остаётся. И, засыпая, он думает о том, что пусть теперь ни Джона, ни Теона нет с ним рядом, Рейнальд, несмотря ни на что, останется с ним до самого конца.


End file.
